


What Should Have Happened On The Boat

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Series: Monty & Percy [1]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, some intense kissing, this is what they deserved, yeah boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Basically the title. Enjoy the most intense kissing I've probably ever written ;)





	What Should Have Happened On The Boat

_Percy hooks his bottom lip with his teeth, eyes flitting down to Monty’s mouth. The space between them—what little is left—grows charged and restless, like a lightning strike gathering. Monty’s not certain which of them is going to do it—close those last, longest inches between them. Monty touches his noes to Percy’s again, and his lips part. Breath catches. Monty closes his eyes._

——————————

_And **oh,** this kiss is **so** much better than the Paris kiss,_ Monty thinks to himself as Percy pulls him onto his lap, his body encased by Percy’s arms moving up and down his back. Monty combs his fingers through Percy’s luscious locks, trying to fill any open space between their bodies.

_I’ve absolutely died and somehow gone to Heaven,_ Monty thinks to himself, realizing that no one above-decks has made a sound and that Felicity is sound asleep across the room, hidden behind wine caskets.

“I—” Percy gasps, barely lifting his mouth from Monty’s. “I’ve always wanted you, Monty. There’s never been anyone else for me. It’s always _been_ you, and it will always _be_ you.”

Monty is so overcome with love, gratitude, and the desire to kiss Percy everywhere, that rather than verbally thanking him, Monty takes the opportunity to kiss the edge of Percy’s lips.

Then his chin.

Then his neck.

Then his collarbone.

Percy lets out a moan of joy, his back pressed against the wall of the ship.

Monty doesn’t stop kissing his collarbone, and when he finally decides to come up for air, there’s a bruise-looking red circle where Monty’s lips used to be. Monty’s about to continue on Percy’s other side when he takes his hands and holds Monty’s face in them.

“Wait,” Percy whispers.

Monty looks both ready to kiss Percy harder and to yell at him (both in an attempt to make Percy stop talking and kiss him—but Percy gentle pulls Monty’s face towards his and kisses his nose.

“Let’s not go any farther,” Percy continues in a hushed voice.

Monty smirks mischievously.

“Does that mean it’s _my_ turn for a love bite?”

Percy chuckles.

“Soon, but we can’t exactly be found covered in love bites on a boat were not even supposed to be on,” Percy explains in hushed tones.

“You’re no fun,” Monty jokingly complains.

Percy raises one eyebrow.

_“No fun, eh?”_

Percy immediately takes Monty by the back of his head and crashes their lips together for a bit before moving down to Monty’s collarbone and giving Monty the same treatment Monty had given him. Monty eventually brings Percy’s lips back up to his own after a nice little red circle is left on his collarbone, rubbing his hands up and down Percy’s chest, with Percy’s hands massaging their way through Monty’s hair.

“Monty…” Percy whispers in between kisses.

“Hmm? Monty replies, doing his utmost best to not let his lips ever part from Percy’s again.

“I think I’m in lo—”

Suddenly, from above decks, a cannon goes off.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL I'M SAYING IS THAT MONTY AND PERCY DESERVED A KISS OKAY


End file.
